


One Track Mind

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It's a celebration, and sometimes Shkai'ra is Shkai'ra
Relationships: Shkai'ra Mek-Kermek's-kin/Megan Whitlock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	One Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: in public

"You need to relax, Megan-mi," Shkai'ra whispered in her ear. 

"Not everyone, _akribhan_ , relax, as you call it, in front of others," Megan said in as low a voice as she could, smacking at her wife's wandering hand.

"It's very dark in here, and very noisy, something you don't tend to be," Shkai'ra teased her, refusing to be dissuaded.

"If I actually sit in your lap, people will know." Megan very deliberately tapped a fingernail against the bracer Shkai'ra was wearing. "And I can't exactly return the favor discreetly."

That got a laugh, the throaty real laugh that Megan knew was for family only. Others got the mocking version, or the shrill giggles that inspired fear in the Kommanza's enemies' hearts.

"Sometimes, it is all about you," Shkai'ra pointed out.

Megan took in a deep breath at that, remembering all she had teased out of her wife over their years together, thinking of the mentions in her Fehinnan books of the people of the steppes. Her own people were narrow-focused on kin and family, rarely able to reach out to strangers, but family was everything. Shkai'ra's people, on the other hand, were focused on their kinfast's glory, and personal rise within that, with no room for sentimentality toward anything other than their horses.

And yet Shkai'ra would put it all aside, would use that intensity of focus, all for Megan's care or pleasure. Shkai'ra would never care about strangers, maybe never warm to anyone brought home by any of the children, but she was solidly committed to Megan, and because of her, to Rilla and Shyll.

"Maybe I need it to go both ways," Megan answered that, covering Shkai'ra's hand as lightly as she could, not wanting any accidental scratches.

"Mmm, now that sounds like a solid plan," Shkai'ra said before flicking her tongue across the upper edge of Megan's ear. "Problem is that, like so often happens, this whole thing is something we can't just duck out of. Sure I can't get a head start?"

"One. Track. Mind," Megan protested, but she did smile, just a little. 

"The fight was yesterday. The feast was almost an hour ago." Shkai'ra shrugged. "Of course that's the track I'm on now."

Megan laughed softly at that, leaning into her wife's arm. Shkai'ra obliged by opening the space and letting Megan tuck in. A couple of her sailors, looking that way, cheered. 

Firmly settled into a marriage, with children coming up, and everyone that had known her before still reacted like every closeness was a cause of celebration.

Maybe it was.

"We stay, for now… and then you walk me home, sober enough for us to both enjoy it tonight?" Megan suggested, nodding to Sova who had looked to see what the noise was about.

"Yes," Shkai'ra said, before settling her arm lightly around Megan instead of trying to caress her legs… and more. 

Megan was even proud of her for that other hand only brushing across the top of her breast once, absently. The arm was comforting, not trapping, and the caress… well, there was only so far she could ask Shkai'ra to rein herself in, she supposed.


End file.
